mafiadotorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Black
Several years ago in the 2008 era began the rise of an influential and relentless individual who would go on to have a lingering presence and lasting effect on the game for many years after his demise. Big Black was an up and comer, quiet, but stern. He became a part of The Black Bottom Crew as a young Gangster under a familiar and very strong Boss in CharlestonCharlie. Although, it would be some time before Big Black would make a name for himself. Some time after the death of CharlestonCharlie, the hands of The Black Bottom Crew had a new face in Boss Pagan. Big Black being a Capo at the time was one of Pagan's trusted enforcers, although he had hardly experienced any real competition up to this point. The rival family in New York, The Conceptualists, headed by PineappleExpress posed an imminent threat to The Black Bottom Crew. The Conceptualists were not particularly fond of the new leadership in Pagan and began to target members from The Black Bottom Crew. The challenge was a tough one. New York had quite a strong family and an ever stronger reputation of harsh actions towards those individuals who seemed to get in their way. Big Black did not take too kindly in having his family members attacked and killed, while all other just stood idly by fearing The Conceptualists in New York. His plan was simple, take the fight to them and protect his family in the process. His first target was Ichi, an individual who had previously claimed to be one of the strongest guns in the game. Ichi had previously made his way to Miami and relentlessly destroyed the family there. Big Black received word that Ichi had found his way to Detroit and not long after being there he had claimed the lives of several of Big Black's close family members. Big Black grabbed the first flight he could find and made his way to Detroit to go toe to toe with Ichi. Although, the fight was short lived, 2 shots rattled off on a busy street in downtown Detroit. Ichi was dead. The fallout was surprising. New York sat in awe contemplating how someone who they had known so little about was able to easily kill one of their strongest members. Big Black began to receive more attention and multiple threats on his life. That was the final straw for Big Black. He did not see it fair that New York seemed to have a hold over the entire country, they could easily do whatever they pleased and be met with little to no resistance at all. Big Black had made up his mind, he was going to take on The Conceptualists, head on. Big Black loaded up his aresenal and hopped on the first train out to New York. He sat there waiting, patiently in the night for any of The Conceptualists to show themselves. Enter, PineappleExpress. Shots rang out from both sides, bodyguards lie dead in the streets. The battle was a short one though, with PineappleExpress finally succombing from a shot through his neck. PineappleExpress lay dead in the streets. Afterwards, Big Black began to pick off the remaining members of The Conceptualist family, one by one. New York was dead. Not long after his bout with The Conceptualist, the Godfather saw it fit to promote Big Black to Boss. A much deserved promotion. BigBlack lived out the remainder of his days, until he was gunned down by multiple Citizens each having their own multitude of bodyguards, exploiting glitches to bring him down. Big Black was dead, but his legacy would not die, he would be remembered as a hero and go on to influence many individuals in the future. Browse • • • • • • • Category:Mafioso